The Dog Days Are Only Begining
by ScarHeadRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione was once a vampire.She was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Carlisle. But Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from her.When she stops ageing, she realises something is wrong. She soon finds out who she is. What will happen when she finds her love and home?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is seeks help and finds out who she will happen is she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

**Author's Note: **I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and I nearly died. I realized I loved Carlisle and that I needed to write a fanfic and soon. SO, here we are! This story MAY CONATAIN SPOILERS! I'm not exactly sure on that though.

I worked hard on this and I honestly like it! I don't think the summary does it justice though...

I hope you like it! I shall see you all soon! ~S.H.R

* * *

Alice walked happily down the hallway while holding a vase. Renesmee's and Edward's piano duet played through the house, causing her to be more happy.

She was happy that things were looking up. Bella was a vampire, she had a beautiful niece, everything was just fit into place.

Alice hummed along with the tune but stopped abruptly. The vase she was holding slipped out of her hands. Jasper ran to her side while everyone rose from their seats.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked. Alice's eyes focused on Bella. "The Volturi." She reported. "They're coming for us."

Bella grabbed Renesmee. "They think that Ness is an immortal child." Alice explained, blinking and now looking at Edward.

"Renesmee was born not bitten. She grows ever day!"Bella exclaimed, holding her daughter tighter.

"I don't understand why they're coming after us." Carlisle said, running a hand through his blonde hair. "This isn't the first time the Volturi had dealt with a half human half vampire before."

Everyone looked shocked at the statement. "It isn't?" Rosalie asked. He shook his head and replied a simple 'no.'

"Who was it?" Bella asked, letting go of her daughter and stepping closer to Carlisle. "Are they still living?"

"It happened somewhat before I joined the Volturi. It was a girl, just like Renesmee.."

...

Heidi's heels clicked across the marble ground. She walked quickly down the corridor with a woman following close behind. The woman was holding something in her hands that she knew would be a large concern to all the Volturi.

She pulled down on her red dress and straightened it out before open two, wide oak double doors. The three leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus looked up from their work and stared at Heidi.

"Heidi?" Aro questioned. "What are you doing here? We have already had our meal!" He said, slightly cackling.

Heidi shook her head. "This woman," she gestured to the woman in the black cloak behind her. "she wishes to speak to you."

Aro face turned serious as he rose a brow and stepped close to the woman. Heidi took a step backwards and exited out of the room. She knew not to interfere with the Volturi's business.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked, stepping next to Aro. A hand extended from the cloak. Hesitantly, Aro grabbed it. His eyes were filled with memories and flashbacks.

The pictures finally focused on a particular memory.

_A woman walked with a basket woven with twigs in her hand. Her light brown hair was shining in the soft moonlight behind her._

_She walked in a small village. Log cabins were built along the sides of the walking path. She seemed tired and weary by how she walked._

_As she walked down the path, a man's silhouette shone on the log cabins as she passed. __The girl stopped and listened. The crunching of leaves under boots were audible. She sharply turned around and scanned the area._

_A group of men sat around a campfire in front of a cabin and an old looking dog lay asleep next to an elderly man. The woman shook her head in dismissal and turned to walk again._

_As she did, a man was standing in front of her. She let out a loud screech but her mouth was quickly stifled by his large hand. He then plucked her up with his hand tightly over her mouth, and ran._

_The man ran and ran fast with her in his arms. Her mouth was still covered by his rough hand. She tried to scream but it was muffled. Tears ran down her cheeks but quickly were dried do to the winds._

_They finally stopped in a forest. The man suddenly pressed her against a tree. Fear rushed down her body and she let out a loud scream._

Aro removed his hands, not wanting to see the images he knew would soon fallow.

"My name is Jean." She introduced. The woman rose a hand and removed the cloak. The woman looked exactly like the girl he saw in the memory. "I was attacked by a vampire not so long ago, as you saw.

"I had gotten pregnant with the man's child. I decided to go through labor. I couldn't just kill a child for my own selfishness." Jean lifted a piece of what she held in her arms. A infant lay in there, her brown eyes wide.

"As I went through labor, I was changed into a vampire and now, I am here." Aro nodded, very interested in her story.

"And why do you come here?" He quizzed. "Do you want us to give pity on you? If so, you will find no pity here."

Jean shook her head. "I need someone to look after my child. I'm being hunted by a coven. I had done something wrong and I plan to do it right. I just don't want my daughter to be involved in all of my foolish nonsense."

"We don't look after children." Caius growled, glaring at the woman. The woman's eyes saddened.

"Please, I beg of you. Once my duties are settled I shall come back to collect my child. You may even punish me for how long I am gone." Aro looked into the woman's pleading eyes and over at Marcus.

"I just want her to be safe." She finished. Aro turned to Marcus and saw him nod. Aro supressed a sigh.

"We shall look after your.. child." He stated, scanning the child. "We will only for so long. If you do not return in a short manner of time, your consequences will worsen and worsen."

Jean smiled and nodded. She looked at the infant in her arms and kissed its head. "You will do great things, my love." She cooed. Jean handed the baby to Aro and thanking them. She then left the room.

Aro's red eyes looked at the infant. Her skin was pale but cheeks flushed. Brown eyes light with specks of gold and a lovely smile shone on her features.

Aro couldn't help but smile down at the child. He brushed a bit of curly hair out of the infant's face.

...

"What did they name her?" Renesmee asked. Carlisle smiled. It was a name he could never forget even if he desperately tried.

"Her name was _Hermione."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is seeks help and finds out who she will happen is she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

**Author's Note: **Well, welcome back!:) I am so excited for another update! I've been holding back from updating to early.

I am trying to make Hermione slightly notice some differences so that she realizes that there is something different about her..

Have a wonderful week everyone! Hope to see you next Saturday:) ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_"What did they name her?" Renesmee asked. Carlisle smiled. It was a name he could never forget even if he desperately tried._

_"Her name was Hermione." _

A young girl that appeared the age of seven stood behind a large oak tree. She watched as three men were huddling around a campfire.

"I-I can't do it." She complained. "I'm too scared. What if I mess everything up?" The girl asked, looking at the ground. A man placed a pale, comforting hand of her shoulder.

"You can, Hermione. Just remember what I told you." The man, Aro, said reassuringly. Hermione swallowed and nodded. Aro removed his hand and gave her a light push foward.

Hermione slowly walked out from behind the oak tree. "_First," _her father's voice played in her head. _"act as if you are lost. They're bound to help you."_

She straightened out her dress and approached the men. The leaves crunching under her feet caused one of the men to look up. His blue eyes searched the darkness until they focused upon her.

His eyes widened. "'Oy!" He called, shoving his friends. "There's a little gal'!" He pointed directly at her. Hermione stopped in her tracks, not knowing exactly what to do.

The men's friends eyes widened. "It is!" One of them exclaimed. Another stood up and walked towards her. She noticed that his features look much kinder than the other two's.

The man then kneeled in front of her.

"Ya' lost, little girl?" He asked. Hermione nodded frantically. He stood and turned to his friends. "She's lost. I'm guess she lost her mum and dad somewhere in the woods."

One just shrugged and took a large gulp of his liquor. "She ain't our problem. Let her go find somebody 'erself."

Her father's voice reentered her mind. "_If they refuse, beg." _

Hermione tugged the end of the man's ratty coat. He turned towards her, his brown eyes questioning.

"Can you please help me, sir? I lost my father and I'm really scared." She asked, her brown eyes watering. The man's eyes greatly softened to her.

"I'll help ya' find your father, lil' gal'. Just let me tell me friends." She nodded and watched the man walk away.

_"After you have convinced him to help, bring him into the forest to the area where the trees form a large circle."_

The man soon came back to her. He held out her hand in which she hesitantly grasped.

The pair walked in the forest. He asked simple questions like 'What was he wearing?" or "How tall is he?" And, of course, Hermione gave him the answers. She gave him a solid description of her father, Aro.

They finally reached the area where she knew her father was waiting. She stopped and looked around to see if she was in the right place.

"This is where I last saw him." Hermione explained. The man nodded and looked around. He released her hand and started to walk forward. His back was now turned to her.

_"When his back is turned towards you, that's when you finish your work."_

Hermione swallowed hard and looked up at the man. She took a step back and bolted at the man. She tackled him easily due to her immortal streangth.

She heard the man give a large "Oof!" when he landed on his stomach. Hermione looked up and saw her father. His red eyes moved up and down. She assumed that he was nodding to her.

Hermione nodded back and ran her tonge across her teeth. She then opened her mouth wide and ready to bite down. The man started wiggling underneath her and calling for help.

A rush of excitement ran down her spine as her teeth clasped upon his neck.

Hermione bolted up from her slumber, breathing heavily. She grasped the white sheets underneath her and fisted them in her shaking hands.

She frantically looked around the room. The enviroment around her was the same as when she went to sleep. Ginny lay in the next bed and Hermione's books that were on the Burrow's floor still sat where she left them.

The dream felt so real. Every spark from the fire to the ratty fabric of the man's coat. It also seemed so familiar as if it was a memory..

Hermione ran a hand through her thick curls and looked at her wall clock. It was nine-forty and she knew Molly Weasley would come waking her up in a few minutes.

She let go of her death grip on the white sheets and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Hermione let out a sigh as she stood. She grabbed the clothes that she laid out the night before on the dresser and dressed. She made sure that she didn't wake Ginny up from her slumber.

Hermione pocketed her wand and quietly left the bedroom. She made her way down the stairs and into the already crowded kitchen.

Fred and George were hunched close together at the table, most likely discussing new products for their joke shop. Mr. Weasley was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Harry was beginning to eat the breakfast set before him.

Hermione took the seat across from Harry and started to serve herself.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully, taking a bite of his food. Hermione smiled at him and bid him good morning. Harry looked up from his sausage and smiled.

"'Morning." He greeted Hermione. "Good morning, Harry." She said with a smile. Harry smiled back as she started to eat.

Hermione took a bite of her eggs and lightly cringed. They tasted bland and didn't taste very well. She then tasted the toast and sausage, in which, tasted bland as well.

She didn't understand. Why was the food so diffrent this morning and it wasn't yesterday or last week?

She dismissed it, it was the morning and her taste buds weren't always correct. She continued to eat no matter how bland the food tasted.

As Hermione ate, she though of the dream. The girl looked exactly how she did when she was seven years old. Could it have been a lost memory or sorts?

"No." She murmured quietly to herself. It was too, odd, for it to be real.

_But what if it was?_ A voice challenged in her mind. _At Hogwarts Harry had a dream that he was a snake that attacked Mr. Weasley . That sounds odd too. However, it was somewhat real._

Hermione sighed. She was finally going mad. Maybe the war was finally catching up to her.

However, Hermione made a mental note to tell Harry of her dream. Even though it sounded mad, she needed to tell someone.

And soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is seeks help and finds out who she will happen is she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't had time to update for the past 2 weeks. But here it is! I hope you enjoy!:)

* * *

_Last time:_

_However, Hermione made a mental note to tell Harry of her dream. Even though it sounded mad, she needed to tell someone._

_And soon._

It had only been a solid day since the dream entered Hermione's dreamland and haunted her thoughts. Why was this dream creeping into her thoughts so much?

Hermione brushed a stay curl behind her ear as she read a Complete Biography of Albus Dumbledore. It was an attempt to get her mind off of her dream she had the other night.

She sighed, knowing that even a good book couldn't even distract her. She slammed it closed, causing Crookshanks to jump and flee from the room.

Hermione started to set the book down until the cover of the book started talking.

"What is wrong, ?" The cover asked. She placed the biography back in her lap and looked down of the portrait of her former headmaster.

"Just a dream is bothering me." Hermione said simply. "It's nothing to worry about."

A gray eyebrow rose. " It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, ." Dumbledore said wisely. Hermione gave a soft smile and nodded.

"I'm aware, Headmaster. But this is very different. I'm having these...odd dreams."He slowly nodded as a sign for her to continue. "Well, it's me yet it's not. I-I attack people by biting them. It sounds so odd and crazy but I can't help but feel as if it is somewhat real."

"You said dreams, as in the plural tense, correct?" He asked smoothly. Hermione swallowed roughly and nodded. "If could possibly tell me one of these dreams, I may just be able to help you."

Her eyes lit up. She searched through her memories and thought of a dream. "Well, there was this one.."

...

"Marcus, why must you measure my height again? We already did this yesterday." A girl spoke, looking up at the hand that was tracing a line above her head.

A male slightly chuckled as he removed his hand. "You know that I must, my child." He said as he scribbled on a piece of parchment.

Hermione smiled at him and replied, "I am very aware, but haven't I stopped growing?" She stepped away from the wall and all the different marks of ink.

Marcus walked and placed the quill and the parchment on the table. "Possibly you have, but checking it everyday is necessary. And don't you also enjoy seeing the progress you made?" He asked, slightly smiling down at her.

The girl who was now seven years old but looked as if she was eighteen shrugged. She took a step forward and read the measurements through the years. "Also, my child, I am sure you will stop growing soon. You're only half an inch taller than you were yesterday."

She shrugged and smiled. She was about to respond to his statement until the two doors leading to the Volturi room opened.

Aro walked in with a man trailing behind him. Hermione stepped a few steps back from Marcus and watched Aro introduce the man. She rather not interfere with the Volturi's business.

"Marcus, Caius, this is Carlisle Cullen."Aro spoke cooly. "He shall be the newest member of the Volturi. He is a very, interesting man, and I am sure you both shall think so too."

Hermione could tell that Caius already wasn't quite fond of him, due to his facial expression. Marcus merely nodded at the new member and muttered a "Hello."

Aro then turned towards Carlisle and started to talk to him about the Volturi and the rules they in force. She knew that this would be a good time to leave the room.

She snuck past the Volturi members and over to the two, large, oak doors. She pressed her hands against one of the doors and was about to open until her father called her name.

"Hermione!" He called cheerfully, most likely just noticing that she was leaving. Hermione supressed a sigh and removed her hands from the oak doors. She turned around and lightly smiled at her father.

"Yes?" She responded. She placed her hands in front of the dress that she was wearing. Aro smiled at her and placed a hand on the small of her back. He guided her to the new member, Carlisle Cullen.

"Hermione, this is Carlisle. He's the newest member of the Volturi." Hermione looked at his appearance. He was an attractive man.

Her brown eyes flickered to his face. It was cold and pale, just like all the other vampires she met. But his eyes, so welcoming and warm. They were the most beautiful color of gold she had seen. When Hermione looked into them, she felt she was being tugged closer to the stranger.

"Lovely to meet you." Hermione said, smiling at the man. The man, Carlisle, lightly bowed and returned her smile. "It's very lovely to meet you too, Hermione."

...

Hermione looked at Dumbledore who wore an expression of knowingness.

"Could you help me professor?" She asked down to the book cover. The old man smiled, the wrinkles by his eyes clear.

"Ah, , I could certainly could. But I won't. This is a perfect journey for a Gryffindor like yourself. I assure you it will all become very clear in time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is seeks help and finds out who she will happen is she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas everyone! The reason why I'm saying this now is I may not see you then so, Merry Christmas:)

I tried to hurry up and write this chapter, which is why it's so short. So, sorry about that...

Also, POLL IS UP! Please, go check it out and vote:3

* * *

**This Chapter MIGHT contain spoilers. It's not anything drastic, though.**

_L__ast time:_

_"Could you help me professor?" She asked down to the book cover. The old man smiled, the wrinkles by his eyes clear._

_"Ah, I could certainly could. But I won't. This is a perfect journey for a Gryffindor like yourself. I assure you it will all become very clear in time."_

"Hermione, dear, can you hand me the red ornaments?" Molly Weasley asked the girl.

Hermione's eyes quickly flickered to Molly. She smiled and nodded. "Of course."

She walked her way over to a box that was labeled 'Weasley Christmas Tree Ornaments.' Her mind no longer focused on the dreams she had only a week and a half ago. Her mind was focused on Christmas and decorating the Burrow.

"Here you are, ." Hermione said, handing the shiny glass ornaments to the red-haired woman. "Thank you, Dear. Go see if Harry needs help with the garland."

Hermione nodded and made her way into the other room.

...

"They're gone." Carlisle stated, looking down at the note written in Alice's cursive.

"Gone?" Bella repeated, politely taking the note from his hands. He watched her red eyes scan over the note quickly.

"Where have they gone?" Renesmee asked, standing on her tiptoes as an attempt to see the note.

Edward shrugged as he read the note over his wife's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but they're probably going to go get some witnesses."

"I don't understand why they had to leave without our consent." Bella murmured.

"We should start planning then." Carlisle suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and went inside the house. Carlisle thanked Sam for giving them the note before going inside also.

When he was inside, everyone was huddled around Edward who was suggesting who to go to.

"Bella and I could visit Eleazar, Tanya, Katie, and Carmen. They're the closet and I don't want Renesmee to travel far from home." Edward stated, writing it down.

"Rose and I could get Garrett. I know he's a friend of Carlisle's and I think he would be willing to help." Emmett suggested. His idea was approved by a nod from Carlisle.

"I could visit the Egyptian Coven in Egypt. A friend of mine lives there and he may be willing to listen to our story." Carlisle said, remembering his friend Amun and his mate, Kebi.

"It's settled then. We should all leave tomorrow morning." Edward announced, setting down the notebook and standing from his seat. "This means that we all should go hunting tonight to keep our thirst under control."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Carlisle went into his study and sighed.

He hoped that they would be successful in convincing their family.

...

"Harry, are you sure you don't need help?" Hermione asked, stifling a laugh at her friend who was tangled in green garland.

"No, I-I think I'll be fine." Harry replied, unsuccessfully getting himself untangled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. She grabbed and end and started to untangle him. It took a few minutes for her to do so, but she finally did.

"Thank you, 'Mione. If you weren't here I would've been trapped in garland for another ten minutes!" Harry confessed, sheepishly.

The two shared a laugh before there was a loud knock on the Burrow's front door.

"I'll get it!" Hermione called, causing Harry to wince at her heightened volume. She quickly apologized and went to the door.

As she made her way to the door, she saw smiling at her and bidding her a 'thank you.'

Hermione's hand touched on the cold, golden door knob. She shivered at the coolness of it.

Her hand turned the handle and slowly swung the door open.

A woman with pale skin and pixie-cut hair stood there, smiling. A man was standing by her left side. He had honey blond hair and wore the winter time attire.

"Hello." Hermione greeted politely, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hello!" The pixie haired girl greeted cheerfully. "My name is Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale. We're looking for Hermione Granger."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Who were they and why were they looking for her.

"I-I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione answered hesitantly.

Little did she know, the next hour of her life would change forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is seeks help and finds out who she will happen is she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

_**Author's Note PLEASE READ: **_So guys, I really wanted to talk to you about a few things. First thing is a poll that I have up. It's asking what Facebook roleplay would you like to partake in? I've always wanted to do one so I thought, why not:)

Second, I want to talk about a Fanfiction that I'm writing. It's on an awesome website called Wattpad. It's **Avengers**!:D If you could support me, PLEASE do so. I feel like a loner on there D: Here is the link: story/3555653-not-quite-strong-enough

Lastly, I want to talk about people rushing me. I try to update once a week and sometimes I don't meet my goal. I'm off school until next week. And I'm going to be very busy with promotion and stuff. So please be kind.

Have an awesome week guys! Happy New Years!~ScarHeadRavenclaw

* * *

_L__ast time:_

_"I-I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione answered hesitantly._

_Little did she know, the next hour of her life would change forever._

"You're Hermione?" The pixie girl, Alice asked. Hermione slowly nodded her head, unsure.

"We found you!" The girl yelled excitedly, jumping onto her and hugging her tightly. Hermione slowly put her arms around her and patted her back awkwardly. The man with her, Jasper, looked as if he was suppressing a chuckle.

After the girl pulled away, Hermione asked,"I'm terribly sorry for not recognizing both of you, but who are you?"

Alive smiled widely and replied, "You'll understand very soon! First, we need to see what you remember. Is there anywhere that we can go and chat privately?"

Hermione rose a brow but decided not to question her further. She thought of a place where they could talk in private. The Burrow wasn't a place always for privacy. She thought of apparating them somewhere, but they may not be wizards.

"Um, well, this place isn't quiet nor private. We could talk possibly in one of the rooms upstairs." She said, glancing over to see the Weasley's staring at her and the guests.

"That'll work." Alice replied, grinning.

Hermione motioned them more inside the house and closed the door behind them. She quickly made her way up the Burrow's stairs. Thankfully, the pair followed close behind.

She walked into a room that she and Ginny shared. Ginny was downstairs with Harry, thankfully.

Hermione motioned them to sit on Ginny's bed. They both did so and Hermione sat on her own bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. Alice's face brightened as a smile lit her features.

"I wanted to talk to you about your past." Hermione rose a brow and Alice quickly added, "Only if you're comfortable! If you're not, I'll understand."

'_Must be reporters or something.'_ Hermione thought to herself. _Yet, why would reporters ask about her childhood when they could read a biography about her?_

"Oh, um, well," she started awkwardly. "I grew up in a normal home. I didn't grow up with any siblings. I have a mom and a dad who are dentists. They carried there work off in Australia..." Hermione's heart shattered when she told someone about her parents.

She quickly shook herself and continued. "They left me here to finish off my schooling. In which, I have done. I haven't seen them since they left to Australia."

Alice nodded but didn't seem satisfied. "What is the first memory you have as a child?" She questioned.

Hermione thought hardly about this. Ever since the war her dreams and memories always mixed each other up. After a bit of thinking, she finally thought of it.

"I was very little. I don't know exactly how old I was. All I remember is someone quieting me and leaving me..." Alice and Jasper leaned in. "I don't know where or anything else after that. That's all I remember."

They both gave a sigh in defeat. Hermione assumed they were hoping from something drastic like that she was kidnapped.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes seemed to fade away. She seemed zoned out, which slightly scared Hermione.

Jasper placed a hand on Alice's thigh, asking, "What is it? What did you see?"

Alice bit her lip and shook her head. Hermione was confused. What did she see? Could she see into the future?

That thought made her think of Professor Trelawney. '_Barmy old woman.' _Hermione thought a little bitterly.

As Hermione was lost in though, Alice spoke quickly and told Jasper her vision.

"She's not going to react very kindly. She's going to be upset once she finds out. It'll take a bit convincing, but not too much." Alice told Jasper. He nodded at her.

"Do you have the pictures of Carlisle and Aro?" Jasper questioned, rubbing a comforting hand on his wife's back.

Alice nodded and patted the silver handbag that sat beside her. She looked over at Hermione to see her lost in though.

Alice then stood up, causing Hermione to jump at her sudden movements. Hermione looked at the girl, waiting for her to speak.

She swallowed roughly before saying, "Hermione, you might not like what I'm going to tell you. Just please tell me you'll take the news in a calm way."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Oh Merlin, please don't tell me my parents are dead. _She prayed to herself. Fear ran down her spine of the though.

Alice then blurted out, "You're a vampire, Hermione."

* * *

Make Sure to read the Author's Note before leaving! Thanks!:) Happy New Years!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Carlisle. But Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is wrong. She soon finds out who she is. What will happen when she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

_**Author's Note:** _Happy Birthday chapter to me:D Hope you all like this chapter! It took me two weeks to figure out how I wanted to write it.

See you all next week!:) ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_Hermione's eyes widened. Oh Merlin, please don't tell me my parents are dead. She prayed to herself. Fear ran down her spine of the thought._

_Alice then blurted out, "You're a vampire, Hermione."_

At first, Hermione didn't know what to say. She could see the signs of her being a possible 'vampire.' Regular food had become distasteful and now that she thought of it, she seemed to quit ageing after the war. But those vampires were entirely different from the ones from the Wizarding World. They were the ones that Alice and Jasper appeared to be.

None of it made full sense. It just all seemed so mad to her.

"H-how?" Hermione finally choked out. "It don't understand. I can't be a vampire. I haven't been bitten or-"

"Well, you're, um, different from regular vampires." Alice said, cutting the confused witch off. "Regular vampires survive off of blood and their skin is pale, as if they had not seen the sun in a while. The hearts of turned vampires along with other body functions stop and 'shut down.'

Where as in your case, your mother had gotten pregnant while a human by a vampire. However, she was turned when she gave birth to you. So by this, it gives characteristics of both mortal and immortal."

Hermione stared at the floor as Alice explained. Her mother, she said several times. What does that mean about the mother she grew up with?

"So, what happened to me, then? And what about my mother?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested in the story. She wasn't sure if it was her's, but it seemed interesting.

Hermione watched Alice glance over at Jasper. He just gave a quick nod to her, conforming her unasked question.

"No one is exactly sure what happened to her. The rumor everyone is believing is true is after she gave you to Aro-"

Something inside of the witch's memory sparked. The name sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't place the name to a memory.

"She left and went to the vampire coven she was having trouble with." Alice continued. "Something went wrong and she was-"

Hermione nodded in understanding. She could tell Alice didn't want to tell her about the undesirable fate her 'mother' had to face.

Alice suddenly stood from her spot on Ginny's bed and sat next to Hermione. She opened her white clutch bag and pulled out two ordinary photographs taken by a Muggle camera.

"This," she said while holding out one photo. "is Aro. He's your 'adopted' father."

Hermione hesitantly took the photograph from the pale woman's hands. She looked down and studied the photograph. The man, Aro, face was turned slightly as if he was responding to someone. He didn't seem aware that someone had taken a picture of him.

He had long black hair and beating red eyes. She held it a little closer to her eyes. That's when her mind was flooded with memories she wasn't even aware of.

There was one with her and Aro. He was sitting on what appeared to be a throne and sat in the other throne beside him. A very old book sat in between them.

The book was opened to a random page. He would point to words and she would have to say them aloud to them. If she pronounced them correctly, they would move onto another word. If not, she would have to repeat the word until it was branded into her memory.

Another memory was of her learning how to dance. In this memory, he was smiling at her as they danced to their own melody. The two seemed genially happy.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Where did those memories come from? How old were they?

The picture slid out of her hands and into Alice's pale ones. Alice then placed another picture in front of her.

"This is Carlisle Cullen. You two were in love before disappeared." She explained.

Hermione studied his features also. He had blond hair and pale skin just like Alice and Jasper had. This picture looked more recent that the other one.

She looked into the eyes that were filled with mirth. They were the most enchanting shade of gold she had ever seen.

_"You're eyes are the most enchanting shade of gold." Hermione said to the blond haired man that sat next to her. He gave her a slanted smile._

_"You're eyes are the most gorgeous shade of brown." The man, Carlisle replied, still smiling. Hermione let out a soft laugh and tightened her grip on his hand._

The picture fluttered out of Hermione's hands and fell onto the ground. She remembered. She remembered everything!

She remembered her first breath to her first kiss. She remembered the way Carlisle would look at her, how his eyes lit with mirth and his smile was bright.

Hermione slipped off the bed and onto the wooden floor of the Burrow. She stared at the ground as more memories flooded her mind.

Where have all these memories been?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Carlisle. But Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is wrong. She soon finds out who she is. What will happen when she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

_**Author's** Note:_aslfkjasl;dfkcaDJSFKGHKASFH UGH! I'm such an awful person D: I've had this chapter written for over a month but I held back posting it. SO EVERYBODY, here it is! I'm sorry for being away for so long! I was just procrasinating and living life... See you (hopefully) soon! ~S.H.R

_**I DIDN'T EDIT THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ANY MISSPELLED WORDS OR GRAMMER ISSUES!:)**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_She remembered her first breath to her first kiss. She remembered the way Carlisle would look at her, how his eyes lit with mirth and his smile was bright._

_Hermione slipped off the bed and onto the wooden floor of the Burrow. She stared at the ground as more memories flooded her mind._

_Where have all these memories been?_

Alice glanced over at Jasper, mentally asking if she was remembering everything. He nodded at her non asked question. Jasper could feel the emotions of confusion, shock, and happiness coming in waves.

She looked back to the girl who was on the floor. Hermione's hair was blocking Alice from seeing any of the emotion on her face.

"Do you remember everything?" Alice asked softly. Hermione nodded and swallowed thickly. "Could you tell us what happened when you disappeared?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't. That part of my memory is blocked off. It's like whomever took me obliviated that part of my memory. You would have to be very skilled to do so, however."

Hermione then pushed her bushy hair back to prevent it from falling back into her face. Alice extended a hand, helping Hermione get up off the floor.

"Where is everybody now?" She asked, brushing off the dirt that was on her Muggle jeans. "Who's still alive?"

This time, Jasper answered the question. "The three members of the Voultrui. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. As for Carlisle, he is still alive." He responded, his Texan accent becoming more noticable.

A slightly smile spread across her features. The people she cared about were alive! The smile then slightly fadded. Why were they here, then? To restore her memory and leave her?

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione started, "but why are you here? Surely, I wouldn't think, that you're here just to restore my memory and then leave me here."

Alice looked at the wooden floor of the Burrow, as if making eye contact with Hermione was the worst option. "It's a long story, but you need to know. My 'sister in-law gave birth to a half immortal half mortal child."

"Like me." Hermione breathed.

Alice nodded and continued. "The Volturi are now coming after us. They believe that we broke the law, that we changed the child. Which brings me to why we're here."

Jasper stepped to the right side of her and grabbed her hand. The two smiled softly at eachother before Alice turned back to the Witch.

"We need witnesses who will believe that the child, Renesmee, is both immortal and mortal. You are the one who can fully convince Aro that she is immortal and mortal."

Hermione stepped back from them, her back hitting Ginny's dresser. They wanted her to face her father again? It had been centuries since she had seen him! What would he think to see her on the opposing side?

"You do realize that I haven't seen him in centeries. I-I just can't go against him-"

"Yes, you can! Hermione, I know what happened two years ago with you and your friends. If you can fight like you did then, I assure you that you can face your fatherly figure." Alice explained, grabbing onto the girl's shoulders.

Hermione sighed loudly and looked out the window, as if it was going to give her answers. Alice stated a very good point. But, something in her mind was holding her back. Possibly the fear of facing Carlisle and Aro again...

She stopped her thoughts for a moment. Hermione would see Carlisle again! Would he be glad to see her after such a time? What is he had moved on?

Looking up at Alice, Hermione nodded. "I-I will go with you to face Aro and be your witness."

Alice beamed and hugged the girl. "Thank you!" Relasing her, she said, "Feel free to pack. We will be waiting outside in the car. It will give you time to say goodbye to your family and friends."

She turned on her heel and left with Jasper following closely behind. The door closed softly behind Jasper. Hermione turned to look at the bedroom, eyes watering slightly.

Hermione couldn't belive she was leaving. Her eyes watered but she blinked them away. Taking her wand off the bedside table, she gave a large swish and flick.

The trunk under her bed slid out and clothes from her dresser made her way into the trunk. Hermione also grabbed a few books that layed in a pile beside her bed and placed it inside her luggage.

Hermione pocketed her wand and hoisted the trunk off of the ground. She slowly made her way downstairs. The Weasley's were all hunched in the corner, as if they were having a private discussion. They were most likely discussing a family matter. Harry was the only one who noticed her carrying her trunk.

"Where are you going, Mione'?" Harry asked, walking towards her.

Hermione froze for a second. She had to tell Harry, he was her best friend! "I'm leaving for a while. I'm headed to America to sort a few things out. I should be back soon in time." She explained, trying not to release much information.

"You can't just leave-" "Harry, please." She cut off, begging him. "I will owl you once I arrive and when everything is cleared out. Tell Ron that I'm finding my parents, I don't want him to think that something rash will happen to me in America."

Harry sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Just promise me that you'll be careful and not hurt yourself."

Hermione gave a short snort. "Harry, do you really think I will do anything to break the rules?" She joked, causing Harry to smile. She stepped forwards and hugged him tightly.

"I will miss you, Harry."

"I'll miss you too, Mione'. Be careful out there in America." Letting go, Harry finished, "Just send a patronus if you need anything."

She nodded and gave him a small smile. With a final hug, she left the Burrow without the notice of the Weasley family.

Walking across the snow, Hermione Granger made her way into the Black Volo.

"Ready to go?" Alice questioned cheerfully. Hermione nodded and buckled her seat belt. With a final glance to the Burrow, she murmured, "I'll miss you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Carlisle. But Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is wrong. She soon finds out who she is. What will happen when she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

_**Author's** _**Note: **Here it is! CHAPTER 8! Chapter 9 there will be a meeting and a ton of lemon. Have fun reading! There is a lot of smiling in this chapter o.o And some angst...

See you all in a couple of days!~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_Walking across the snow, Hermione Granger made her way into the Black Volvo._

_"Ready to go?" Alice questioned cheerfully. Hermione nodded and buckled her seat belt. With a last glance to the Burrow, she murmured, "I'll miss you."_

Hermione sighed as she tapped her fingers against her leg. According to Jasper's watch, it was only eight-thirty. They were only ten minutes away from landing in their destination, Forks, Washington.

She looked out her window and bit her lip slightly. She was incredibly nervous to see the Volturi and Carlisle again. Would everything go back to normal? Will she be forced to go back to Italy and live with her father again? Hermione slightly winced at the thought. As much as she loved her 'father',she didn't know if she could handle living with him again...

_"Hermione, dear, can you please come down?" Aro's voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Upstairs, Hermione jumped at the sudden voice. The book she was reading slipped from her grasp and onto the floor. _

_"C-coming!" She yelled, frantically picking the book off the floor. Hermione used her speed and slipped her book onto her shelf. She was about to speed downstairs until she noticed that Carlisle was standing in her doorway._

_"Carlisle?" Hermione asked, stepping forwards._

_"You should come quickly. Aro does not seemed pleased." He said smoothly. She bit her lip and sighed. What was he upset about?_

_Hermione nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She made her way past him and walked down the cold, stone stairs._

_When she was downstairs, Aro's red eyes stared down her brown ones. Hermione stiffed but continued to make sure it didn't show._

_"Marcus, Caius," Aro started, turning towards the two other main members of the Volturi. "can you excuse me daughter and I. We have some-" His eyes sharply focused on her. "things to discuss."_

_Marcus and Caius bowed their heads and made their way out of the room. "This includes you, Mr. Cullen." Aro said, glancing over to the staircase._

_When all was silent and when the Volturi members had left, Aro turned sharply to her. _

_"Must I voice what you have done or can you say it yourself?" He spoke coldly, causing her nerves to increase._

_"I do not know what you're talking about, father." Hermione spoke in the same tone her father used. She guessed her father had found out about her trying to find her mother. She knew Aro was doing anything in his power to prevent her from finding out more about who her mother was._

_He glared lightly at her. "__Give me your hand." Aro demanded, extending a pale hand towards her._

_Hermione scoffed slightly. "Excuse me?"_

_"Give. Me. Your. Hand." He repeated in the same cold tone. Anger boiled in Hermione. He couldn't just demand things from her!_

_"No." She said, firmly. How had this courage suddenly bursted from her, she had no idea. _

"Hey, Hermione?" A voice spoke, cutting off her memory. Hermione glanced to the seat next to her. Alice was smiling at her.

"Everything alright?" Her voice was kind and courageous. Hermione couldn't help but give a soft smile and nod. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just the past and things." She replied shrugging. Alice nodded. "To be honest," Hermione continued, "I'm quite nervous about everything. What if Carlisle and Aro think different of me now?"

Alice smiled and slightly rolled her eyes. "I don't know why they would. They both love you, Hermione. I'm sure that they will still feel the same about you through all these centuries."

Hermione returned Alice's smile and looked down at the floor. Suddenly, she asked, "H-has Carlise seen anyone after I disappeared?" Hermione asked. It was a thought that had come to her randomly. After a long time apart, it was sure that he would have found somebody else.

Her heart silently broke for a moment.

"There was one girl," Alice started, shifting slightly in her seat. "her name was Esmé. She was a very amazing girl. Carlisle had saved her from her deathbed. Months after he turned her, they had fallen in love. But their love was forced, everyone could tell.. Esmé and Carlisle knew that they couldn't spend eternity together so they split up."

"And how did he feel?" She asked is a quiet voice.

"Fine, I guess." Alice replied, a small smirk forming on her mouth. "I think the real reason they couldn't really be together is because he was still in love with you."

A hopeful feeling rushed through Hermione's veins. So, he was still in love with her?

"The plane has landed." A Texan accent cut through Hermione's and Alice's conversation. "We should hurry. I don't know how much time we have left."

The girls nodded and the three made their way off the plane. They got their luggage off the baggage carousel and made their way into the rental vehicle.

...

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for causing this. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't find Bella." Edward's voice spoke, his amber eyes focused on the small bonfire.

A crooked smile formed on Carlisle's face. "It's quite alright, Edward. You found your mate. Besides everyone has something to fight for."

Carlisle's mind went back to Hermione. Lately, he had been thinking of her. It broke his heart to think that he couldn't see her again. "I know I do."

Edward gave a smile to his father figure. "You know, I never thanked you properly for this extraordinary life. Thank you, for helping make it happen."

Carlisle continued to smile at his 'son'. He was proud of Edward and how his love had blossomed. It reminded him of the love he used to share...

He shook his head and walked over to the fire, sitting next to Benjamin. Looking into the fire, Carlisle prayed that tomorrow a miracle would happen with his family.

The next day, the prayer came true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Hermione was once a was taken into Aro's arms and she had grown to love Carlisle. But Hermione was brought into the future and was raised by humans even though the secret of her past that she was half human/vampire was hidden from she stops ageing, she realises something is wrong. She soon finds out who she is. What will happen when she finds her love and home?

**Rating: **Rate T because of possible content

_**Author's** _**Note: **THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Have fun, everyone:) ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last time:_

_He shook his head and walked over to the fire, sitting next to Benjamin. Looking into the fire, Carlisle prayed that tomorrow a miracle would happen with his family._

_The next day, the prayer came true._

Hermione shivered as the snow fell. She wished she was a regular vampire so the snow wouldn't affect her as much. She sighed and looked up to Alice and Jasper. They were ahead of her, talking among themselves.

They were walking through the snow-covered forest. Alice had told her that they were very close to where the Volturi and the witnesses, alongside the Cullens. The "battle" was supposed to take place in a snow-covered field.

Alice had explained her vision to Hermione to the best of her ability. She was on the verge of tears when she was told about Carlisle's death. Alice also got choked up when she talked about her own partner's death.

Hermione continued walking behind Alice and Jasper. It was then when she heard his voice.

"You can stop this, Aro. We do not have to fight today."

Her breath hitched in her throat. An overwhelming feeling of emotion overcame her. Jasper noticed her sudden change in mood and quickly turned towards her.

"Don't." He said in instruction. Hermione slightly calmed and nodded.

Alice stepped forward and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "We are going out there first. I need to show Aro the vision and then, I will call for you."

Hermione nodded, shivering slightly. The girl smiled at her and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Ready?" She asked. Jasper nodded to her. "Ready."

The pair walked from behind the pine trees and onto the field. Hermione could hear their boots crunching against the snow.

Slowly, she moved herself behind a tree. She didn't dare to peek around the tree. Even though she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, she still followed the rules.

Hermione listened carefully to the conversation between Aro and Jasper. She could also hear the Cullen's talk softly to each other.

She swallowed roughly. Hermione knew very well that in a matter of seconds, Alice would call her and she would have to face her fears of seeing Aro and Carlisle again. Could she pull it off?

Hermione slowly turned around, facing the forest. She could make a run for it, if she wanted to, but where would that get her? What would happen to the Cullens?

"You're a Gryffindor, Hermione. You are not a coward." She murmured, slightly hating herself for thinking such an idiotic thing.

"We have brought our own witness." Hermione jumped, fear rushing through her. "Hermione."

It was as if the world stopped spinning and her fears had just hexed her. She knew everyone's ears have perked up and everyone was curious.

_'It's your last chance to run!' _A voice in the back of her head screamed. _Just turn around and run!_

Hermione shook her head and let in a large breath. Gathering all of her Gryffindor courage, she left the forest behind and made her way across the white blanket of snow.

Hermione walked across the field, her momentarily tamed hair bouncing on her shoulders. She did not glancing to the sides, knowing she might be tempted to run for focused on the task in front of her, which was her father.

Aro stared in utter shock at her. He had thought she was dead! How was she alive with the color still clear in her skin.

Hermione passed by the side she was defending. She heard her name murmured in shock. It was Carlile's voice. She supressed the feelings of running to him.

Hermione soon reached the other side. She smiled at Aro and said in a soft tone, "Hello, father." She could tell that he was taken back. A sense of pride and courage ran through her.

"This is Hermione, Aro." Alice introduced in a smug tone. "She is half immortal and half mortal, just like Renesmee. She feeds off of blood and regular human food."

Hermione noticed a smirk on Marcus's face. She knew Marcus was glad that this surprise had just presented itself.

There was a silence until Aro turned towards the group witnesses. "Friends, we shall not fight today."

Caius gave Aro a look but didn't say a Voulturi and witnesses used their speed and left the almost battlefield. Aro looked sharply at his daughter.

"I **_will_ **be back for you, Hermione." With that, he left.

Alice jumped up and down and hugged Hermione. "We won!" She yelled happily. Hermione laughed and hugged the pixie back.

Alice let go and went to Jasper and kissed him. The other Cullen couples followed in suit.

While the couples celebrated, Hermione walked to Carlisle. He wore a large grin on his face, and so did she.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." She said in a cheerful tone.

"And to you, Ms. Volturi." Carlisle joked. It had been a joke from when they first met.

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and into her hair.

"I've missed you so much." He murmured into her hair. She grinned and kissed his temple. "I've missed you too."

In the longest time, the long time lovers finally felt complete.

* * *

**FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WAITED FOR THIS CHAPTER, YOU ARE WELCOME!:)**


End file.
